


Chocolat

by jeannedarcprice



Series: Absolute Trust [8]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Anniversary, Autofellatio, Chocolate, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Licking, M/M, Sex and Chocolate, Teasing, wedding anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-10 15:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15294576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeannedarcprice/pseuds/jeannedarcprice
Summary: It's a very important anniversary for Gil and Scott,  and chocolate is onScottthe menu.





	Chocolat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Estalfaed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estalfaed/gifts).



> Inspired by estalfaed's [**Whiskey Wednesday answer offering on character kinks.**](https://estalfaed.tumblr.com/post/174875841063/get-ready-for-the-big-round-1-kink-of-kaidan)
> 
> _Gil: He has a total food kink. Chocolate (or the Andromeda equivalent) on Ryder? Licking it all off gets him on cloud nine._
> 
> I saw it and couldn't resist!  
> It is thus, immortalised!  
> You are an inspiration, sweetie! (^_~)

Gil licked and sucked, teasing the little point of flesh between his lips. It was sweet, so sweet, but as he licked his lips the taste went away. His mouth frowned for a brief second, then his tongue dipped lower, ribbing across bones held by muscle, the sweet-tasting, melting, gooey liquid coming up with it to that hardened point of flesh again. He let out a breath and grinned, circling his tongue around it again, running a sticky hand across his lover’s abdomen, biting down with his teeth.

“Oww!” Scott protested, throwing his chest up in vain to buck Gil off. “Not only am I gonna be sticky all over, but sore too! Quit it!”

Gil eased the pressure of his bite over Scott’s nipple, sucking again before licking it. He flicked his tongue across its bullet-like tip and huffed in approval when a fresh, sickly-sweet taste invaded his senses once more.

“Mmmmm!” his nostrils flared as he took in a deep breath, satisfied at all the licking he’d done in that past half hour. He felt slightly sick in the pit of his stomach, thinking back to when he let Meri add more candy plant syrup to the mixture. But that didn’t really matter, not when his husband _allowed_ him to do such a thing. He pulled back from Scott’s chest and dragged his tongue around his lips, slowly, before stretching out his neck.

“You, all to myself for once, _covered in chocolate_ , and I get to lick it all off? I’m on cloud nine...!” he murmured, finally opening his eyes, his bright pupils meeting Scott’s sultry ones.

“But it’s an _awful waste_ of all this chocolate, Gil.”

“Don’t worry, it’s all those minging strawberry filled ones that everyone leaves in the box. You know the ones. I actually happen to like them, so it’s a win-win situation for me. But, I saved some of the real good stuff for you.”

Scott dipped his hand into a box that’d been carefully unwrapped and left on the red silk sheets beside him.

“Where did you get these from anyway? Who brought them all the way from home? They’re definitely not Angaran. C’mon, I know you got your _girls_ running some kind of smuggling ring behind our backs.”

“You leave Jill, Vetra, Suvi, _and_ little Meri outta this! Can’t your man keep some secrets?” he mock scolded, busying himself by running both rough palms over Scott’s stomach before going in with his tickly jawline. “So what if they provided some of the means for this evening of extravagance!” He drew his chin over Scott’s hip, pulling a giggle from him as he left a trail of flaking, semi-dried chocolate behind from it.

“Okay, Okay! I won’t ask any more questions! Like, where did all these petals come from – _despite_ Meri asking if she could 'go to auntie Cora's garden with her'? Who donated the champagne we’ve already been through? Oh, and _who the hell decorated this room and pre-melted that chocolate_? Because it certainly wasn’t you!”

One of Gil’s hands reached behind him and grasped a handful of petals, flinging them up into the air above them. They flitted down clumsily, mostly falling on the top of Gil’s head. He grinned, white teeth next to tanned skin, red hair full of white petals, chocolate smudged all over his jaw.

“You look ridiculous, Red!” Scott chided, good humour in his voice. Gil smirked and shuffled upwards, bringing his head in closer for a kiss. Before he got there Scott brought up a well-timed truffle between their lips. He laughed triumphantly, leaning back evasively as Gil tried to get around the small sphere and to his mouth. Scott resisted that little bit longer, then took a quick bite out of it, releasing a waft of liquor that lit up his husband’s eyes. His teeth quickly nipped at Scott’s fingers, taking their tips and the rest of the treat into his mouth; he sucked, and Scott felt the truffle melting under his tongue and around his fingertips.

“Happy Anniversary!”

Without warning he licked up the side of Scott’s face, smearing it with more saliva than half-melted chocolate. Scott grimaced.

 “Ewwww!” he laughed, a nostril flaring and his brow creasing. The protest was quickly forgotten as Gil took a fistful of his hair and sent his head backwards with a firm tug, exposing his long pale neck before sucking and licking over his throat. A deep moan escaped Scott as that tongue put pressure on his voice box, leaving him feeling like he’d tried to choke him with it.

“That’s the best tasting one yet, Scott. Which box did it come from?”

Scott’s hand pawed around on his left side, trying to find the chocolate’s source amongst a collection of boxes, still holding his eyes shut, concentrating on Gil’s roving hands. He was massaging them over his waist, brushing his arms down, squeezing his thighs and wholly _ignoring_ the lazy erection between his legs. Where the chocolate didn’t smudge it flaked off, and Gil’s wet lips smacked at the end of each full kiss against his heated skin, making him realise that he suddenly felt clammy, and that the chocolate all over him was starting the melt again.

His hand finally found the familiar tissue paper, and he seized a couple of the little, delightful spheres, feeling them already soften in his grasp as he brought them up.

“Cinnamon?” he said through a chuckle, and it stopped Gil’s mouth dead. He flicked his head back, tightening his right leg around Scott’s haunches, mild disapproval on his face.

“Scott!” he whined. “You know I don’t like it when you call me that! What’s with it, anyway?”

“Your skin, its colour,” he answered like it was obvious, turning the comment into a melody. “Also, it’s sweet like cinnamon!”

“You dork!” Gil laughed, sharply shoving his knee in protest. He glanced down and finally noticed how hard his lover was, quickly talking to distract himself from it. “Have you ever tried the ‘cinnamon challenge?’” he wiggled his brows suggestively at him.

“No…but I made a salarian do it once!”

Gil covered his mouth to suppress the large goofy laugh that he wanted to let loose, snorting through it instead.

“ _Oh my god!_ Next time Kallo goes off on one _please_ give me permission to stuff his face with some!”

Scott grinned brightly, and leaned in to nip then kiss his husband’s collar bone. There was a smudge of chocolate there, and he enthusiastically licked out at it.

“I’d willingly choke on your skin any day!” he breathed, feeling a keen rush of air leave Gil’s nostrils. “And when you’re quite done with all this _chocolate_ _sampling_ , I’d like to move this on. Oh….”

The disappointment in Scott’s voice brought Gil back into the room. He looked quizzically at Scott as he brought up his enclosed left hand, watching as he opened it slowly, glistening, brandy-smelling ganache stringing briefly between his fingers before settling in a pool in his palm. Gil bit his lip and squeezed his legs around Scott to bring him closer. A greedy hand grasped around Scott’s palm, and he watched Gil’s face as his pupils dilated at the sight.

“They melted…” Scott moaned, stating the obvious, a cheeky tone to his voice.

“Doesn’t matter, Scott.” Gil hummed, and Scott spied his eyes darting down to his cock. “And am I allowed to do a _bit_ more sampling? You ever tasted salted chocolate before?” He eyed up Scott suggestively, one edge of his lips curling in a sly smile.

“Salted brandy chocolate?” Scott smiled sweetly, already allowing Gil’s palm to guide his soiled hand down, lower, until he felt the thick warm liquid on his sensitive underside. Gil’s hand tightly wrapped his own palm around his throbbing dick, and Scott gasped, the tail end of it stuttering as Gil firmly led his own hand over himself. Soon there was too much friction as the chocolate started to stick and dry out, and Gil un-cupped his hand at the resistance, letting Scott remove his own carefully.

“I’m gonna call this treat _Scott’s Salted Sidearm_!” Gil announced, barely containing the snort of laughter that left his throat.

“Urgh!” Scott groaned in earnest, dramatically throwing his head back before springing it upright again. He glared straight at Gil. “I love your crappy jokes really… _Cinnamon_!”

He delivered his jibe with a jerk of his head, and instead of eliciting a whine from the ‘chocolatier’ it had the opposite effect. Gil dove his head downwards at speed and took Scott’s curved cock into his throat in one, slick motion. Scott hadn’t expected it and called out as his hips shuddered, his abs flinching in kind. He quickly braced with both arms on either side of his body, clenching the sheets, throwing his wide chest forward, watching as within a split second his nipples hardened at the sensation. He started rolling his hips upward, and Gil’s sticky, slick hands supressed him, his throat opening up more. He slid his sucked-tight mouth over Scott’s length for a while, enjoying the new taste, the _naughtiness_ of it, and the rising moans and heat in reaction from him. The taste of chocolate was running out; it was time to come up.

Scott, mouth ajar from what just happened, watched Gil’s tongue as it spread chocolate mixed with saliva over his teeth before sucking off his lips. He looked down at himself, his length in an equally disgusting state, thick with spit and pre-cum, wisps of diluted light brown clinging to the ridges of his skin.

“Wanna taste?” Gil wormed his head next to Scott’s.

“Yeah!” he replied, breathlessly, and Gil’s mouth latched onto his and licked out, sharing the taste that filled his own mouth. He broke away suddenly, and Scott felt a push against the back of his neck, bending him forward suggestively.

“C’mon, let me help you. You’re flexible enough. You did it last time!”

“Just the tip!” Scott reminded him.

“Just the tip...” Gil repeated. “Which box?”

Scott tried to point, his left palm sticking to the sheets as he lifted it. After a quick pull it was free and he singled out the ridiculous, sweetly (but childishly) decorated heart-shaped box Gil had had him open earlier that evening. Gil leant over him and picked out another truffle, making a point of kissing Scott’s navel in the process.

“Have another bit, just half though!” Gil said, offering him the delicacy, his voice in a high pitch and eager. Scott looked him in the eyes as he drew his tongue over Gil’s thumb, slowly, before taking a sensual bite punctuated by heated breath. He heard Gil exhale again, knowing it was having the desired effect – _feeling_ the desired effect as his husband finally stood at half-mast against his own firm thigh.

Gil lowered the other half of the truffle onto Scott’s tip, teasing it in slow, circular motions, the ganache melting around his exposed head. Scott bit his lip as the redhead finally removed what was left and popped it into his mouth, a surge of pre-cum fighting to come through the thick, melted mixture.

“Quickly, Scott. It’s not gonna stay there forever!”

Scott sat up a bit, widening his legs, leaning up against Gil’s limbs wrapped around him. He dipped his head forward, down, and Gil’s hand pushed lightly against the nape of his neck. He didn’t think he was going to make it, feeling his spine complaining, but he relaxed like he did in yoga, and Gil’s hand acted like an anchor and drove him at the same time.

The taste was salty at first, his tongue meeting that bead of pre-cum, but as he inched his lips over his head there was that sweet yet bitter mix, followed by a tang and aroma of an alcoholic aftertaste. He sucked, flicking his tongue against himself, and the flavours finally melded. Gil’s hand let up as he enjoyed the view, not realising that it was the only thing holding him there, Scott’s mouth suddenly popping off himself.

Scott rose fully and took a deep breath, licking his lips.

“Mmm...tasty!” His eyes were closed, his full eyelashes beautiful. Gil grinned at the sight.

“You taste good even without it, Scott. You’re sweet – ”

“Not like cinnamon, though?” Scott cut in, a mocking glint in his eye.

“Ah ha ha!” Gil roared, taking his sticky fingers straight to Scott’s waist, tickling him. Scott instantly wriggled and writhed, stutters sounding as he tried in vain to deny the sound of his laughter from his husband. He turned his torso away from Gil, fully, and the redhead wrapped his powerful arms tight around him, pulling him into his lap and securing his spine against his hairy chest.

Scott stopped giggling and turned his head, offering his lips; Gil took them up in a full, wet, sloppy kiss.

“How about you let me do something really naughty? Any more of those truffles left?”

Scott tipped the box with his webbed toes so he could peek inside.

“A few. Somehow I think you want to make my _insides_ sweet too.”

“ _Oui, mon amour._ With my very special chocolate fondant!”

Scott tutted at the comment, his eyebrows spelling out exasperation but also humour.

“Wait! That French?  Since when could you speak French?”

“I can’t! But there’s something about all this _chocolat_ that makes me wish I did!”

They both chuckled, and Gil brushed his hips forward, sending himself up against his lover’s behind. Scott jolted with the sensation –  oh, how he loved it.

Gil kissed up Scott’s neck again, stopping to lick a smear just behind his ear. Scott’s eyelids fluttered as it sent a tingle down his spine.

“Let’s see how sweet you really are,” he whispered.

Scott couldn’t help himself, singing softly.

“Like cinnamon..!”

Gil chortled onto Scott’s neck then kissed it, savouring the taste of it.

“Happy Anniversary, _sweetie_!”

“Happy Anniversary, Red. Or should I call you _Cinnie_ from now on? Or _Bun_? Not because of your perfect ass, but, you know, _Cinnamon Buns_?”

“You know what?” Gil snorted out another laugh. “Tonight, you call me whatever you want. But I’m gonna make sure that you won’t be able to say anything coherently!”

“Oh, I love you, _Cinnybuns_!” Scott replied in a voice both sly and sultry.

“I love you too, _Jelly Baby-blue-eyes_!”

The lovers chuckled through their next kisses, and _melted_ into the sheets together.

 

\- END -

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the girls foresaw what a mess the bed was going to be and were resigned to throwing those sheets away! XD  
> Terrible waste of silk, really.
> 
> \- **"Candy plant"** : _Sargania Fructanis_ \- one of the plants that can be found during the 'Cultivation' side quest, that produces a sweet red syrup.
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> You can find my Gilder related art on my [Tumblr blog ](https://jeannedarcprice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
